Labor Pains
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: I'm sure most of heard of this eletroc-shock simulator that men have been guinea pigs for; showing them what it feels like to be in labor. If you haven't, youtube-it, it's epic. Well Lucy's in labor with her and Laxus's second child, and Laxus lost a bet. AU, cause Laxus is a lightning bolt and it wouldn't work otherwise. Nothing explicit, T on language


**Labor Pains**

 **Summary: I'm sure most of heard of this eletroc-shock simulator that men have been guinea pigs for; showing them what it feels like to be in labor. If you haven't, youtube-it, it's epic. Well Lucy's in labor with her and Laxus's second child, and Laxus lost a bet. AU, cause Laxus is a lightning bolt and it wouldn't work otherwise.**

 **AN: I am young and know next to nothing about childbirth other than pain and a couple terms. Real moms: sorry that I'm a little ignorant in your throes of pain and baby-bearing.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy!**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Are you sure about this man?" Bickslow asked cautiously.

Laxus smirked at him. "Yea, I'm not a wimp," he said, shock pads being stuck to his belly.

Lucy grinned manically from her bed. "You won't be singing the same song soon," she said deviously.

Setting the scene, Lucy, Laxus, and members of the Fairy Tail bar/night club, were at the hospital. Lucy was in labor with her and Laxus's second child, a son. Laxus was in the bed next to her; having lost a bet, he was receiving electro-shock stimulation. The shocks were supposed to mirror those of labor pain. Laxus would be in 'labor' for the same amount of time it would take for Lucy to deliver their son, or until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, you're ready," Dr. Thelma Sanchez said, going to the generator.

"Do I have to remain sitting?" Laxus asked, Lucy moved a lot last time.

"No," said Priscilla, his 'midwife', "You can move, the sensors are long enough for that."

Dr. Sanchez pressed a button and Laxus jumped when he felt a shock through the four sensors. "This isn't so bad," he said, giving an uneasy grin.

"The first few minutes are always easiest," Priscilla assured, "You'll be screaming soon."

Natsu and Gray laughed. "Good luck buddy," Natsu taunted, before everyone left but the two of them and their doctor and midwives.

Laxus's smile became worried and he looked at Lucy. "Let's have a baby," he said, his tone unsure.

Lucy laughed, feeling pain herself but weathering through it. "Let's," she agreed.

 **~2 Hours In~**

Things were going on smoothly. Lucy was standing and leaning against the bedpost with her midwife, Heather, while breathing calmly; trying to let gravity move her baby down the birth canal. Laxus wasn't as calm, he was pacing by his bed, Priscilla walking beside him incase he fell to his knees again. The pain they were feeling was excruciating; to Lucy, she was prepared for it; to Laxus, is was terrible.

Laxus paused, pounding the wall. "Fuck this hurts," he said breathlessly, another shock going through his abdomen. They only last forty-five seconds but they hurt like shit.

"Lie down Lucy," said Heather, "Let's check your cervix again."

"Ok," Lucy said, moving to the bed

 **~Hour 5~**

"Oh my god! Lucy!" Laxus shouted, lying on the bed.

"I'm here!" Lucy yelled, in just as much pain, gripping her bed bars.

"Your first contraction," Heather told her.

"Congrats, yours too," Priscilla said to Laxus.

"I don't feel very happy," Laxus disagreed.

"This is a good pace," Dr. Sanchez assured them.

Laxus shouted out again and Priscilla wiped his forehead. "Just accept the pain," she said soothingly, "Accept it and you'll relax."

"There are barb wires in my stomach," Laxus shouted, and Priscilla ignored his tone, used to it from women.

 **~Hour 7~**

From outside, all of the Fairy Tail members glanced at each other as Laxus screamed again. Logan, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at Erza with worried eyes.

"Is papa and mama okay?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

Erza smiled reassuringly. "They're bringing your baby brother into the world," she said, "It's a little painful but it will be worth it."

Logan pouted. "If it hurts that bad than I don't want a baby!" he declared.

Erza jerked and the boys snickered behind her. They didn't laugh long when they were on the floor in pain. Back to the parents.

"Can I have a pillow too?" Laxus panted between his breaks in 'contractions'.

"Of course," Priscilla said and helped him turn on his side, putting a pillow between his knees. "I'll get you a mask."

"Let's get you into position Lucy," Heather said and Dr. Sanchez came over.

"It's time?" Lucy asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Dr. Sanchez said, cleaning her hands, "Prepare yourself to push."

 **~Hour 8~**

"Lucy! You're a goddess!" Laxus screamed, biting into his pillow as he was shocked. "A fucking goddess!"

Lucy's only response was to scream as she bared on her lower regions, holding the bars tightly. Laxus panted as it stopped, his body fidgeting from the pain still left behind, strangling himself in the cord; they'd give him oxygen a while ago when he was releasing more than he was taking in. Priscilla untangled him.

"You're doing really well," she soothed, "It's almost over."

Laxus screamed again, his face red. His hand scrambled, unconsciously wanting warmth and comfort and Priscilla took it in her hand, positioning it from practice so her fingers wouldn't be broken.

This kind of treatment went on for another hour, 9 hours in total, before Laxus's machine gave a fake cry and a real cry sounded out through the room. Everyone outside heard it and began to cheer. Laxus and Lucy were panting heavily.

"It's a boy," Dr. Sanchez said, holding the newborn up.

"Congratulations," said Heather, wiping Lucy's brow.

"Good job," Priscilla told her patient.

Dr. Sanchez tried to give him to Lucy but she shook her head. "Laxus," she said between breaths.

Dr. Sanchez smiled and swaddled the baby in blue before walking towards Laxus. Laxus panted, sucking from a straw with water from Priscilla before his eyes landed on his son, his second son. He smiled around his pants as he accepted the baby into his arms.

"Hey baby," he said breathlessly, stroking his cheek. "I'm daddy."

Lucy smiled, tears in her eyes at the scene before her and Laxus paused. "Wow," he whispered.

"What?" Lucy asked, tiredly wiping a tear away.

Laxus smiled at her. "This feeling…" he said in awe. "I feel so close to him… like I was the one who brought him here… Does it always feel like this?"

Lucy laughed. "We'll have to have more to be sure," she said, smilingly happily.

"Ah," Laxus agreed, kissing his son again.

Heather moved over to Lucy. "Have you felt the contractions yet? The afterbirth should be leaving you soon," she said.

"Oh god," Laxus cried.

The medical personnel laughed. "You're done Laxus," Priscilla assured, wiping his forehead.

Laxus head fell back with a relief sighed. "Thank god," he said, then looked at his son. "This will be the perfect story-."

Lucy smiled, listening as she unconsciously pushed.

"One day you'll tell your kids that your daddy was giving birth with your mom," Laxus said, "He had lost a bet and…"

 **~Outside~**

Everyone stood up, Logan in Mirajane's arms, and looked over expectantly as the doors opened. A shirtless Laxus was wheeled out in a wheelchair, to exhausted to even attempt at walking. They all smiled at the baby blue bundle in his arms. Laxus was smiling too, and he looked at Logan.

"Logan," he said, "Come meet your baby brother."

Logan jumped down and tripped on his way, curiosity on his face. He looked down at the baby.

"He's pink," the six year old noted.

Laxus nodded, still looking at the infant. "You were too," he said with a smile.

"Whatcha gonna call him?" he asked, unconsciously quote his favorite movie.

Laxus chuckled. "Lucas," he said, "Lucas Laxus Dreyar."

"Just like I'm Makarov," Logan beamed.

Laxus nodded. "What do you think?" he asked his son.

Logan frowned at his father. "I'm not having a baby papa," he said, "Erza says it hurts too much!"

Laxus gave Erza the stink eye. "I didn't!" she swore, waving her hand.

"Laxus."

Laxus turned with a smile and Logan giggle, running to his mother, who was also in a wheelchair. "Mama!" he said.

"Hello baby," she said, still tired and in pain.

"Nu-uh," Logan denied, "I'm a big boy! Lucas is the baby!"

Lucy laughed, "I suppose you're right," she said and kissed his forehead. Lucy looked at Laxus. "I love you," she said.

Laxus blushed. "I love you too," he said.

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yay! This has been sitting in my archives, waiting for to write it! I'm glad I got it out, I'm pretty sure this is the first of it's kind(unless you know one, that isn't mpreg, please share~!), minus mpreg, which is legit, usually with a bearer of some kind whose 'built' for the pain. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think (unless you're a flamer, where you better be logged in and have at least 10 stories to even begin to compare to me!)**

 **Btw! I'm nearly at 230 stories! OMG I never thought I'd get this far. I'm so proud of myself and a thanks to those who reviewed any of my work in the past! You've all helped me grow and improve so much!**

 **Well, til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
